poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja (class)
Ninja These Martial Artists are trained in stealth and deadly poisons. The Ninja can infiltrate a wild pokemon’s territory without scaring it off and then lure the wild towards their party. With their various poisons, they can disable foes and make them easier to capture. Ninjas are quick and precise, making them useful additions to any party. Cross Classing Type Ace: Ninja, 14 CON (You must choose Poison for Type Ace) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Ninja Gifted Features 'Wall Runner' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Acrobatic stunt. Effect: You can move in a single direction on a wall, including up, for 3m without needing to make any checks. You can do acrobatic flips without needing to make checks. You can hide well without making checks. 'Sleep Powder' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Sleep Powder as a melee attack. Sleep Powder does not have the Blast keyword while used this way. Throwing Weapons User Ninja Features 'Antidotes' Prerequisites: Ninja Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Anything you’ve Poisoned. Effect: You can cure any poison you’ve caused. When curing a target on your turn, it takes your Trainer Action. 'Antidotes Master' Prerequisites: Ninja, Antidotes Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Any Poisoned target. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total is 15 or better, the target is cured of their Poisoning. When curing a target on your turn, it takes your Trainer Action. If you fail to cure a target you may not attempt to cure them again with Antidotes Master for 10 minutes. 'Bait' Prerequisites: Ninja Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: An adjacent wild pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If you roll 15 or higher, the target approaches your party, though this doesn’t necessarily makes them do so aggressively. 'Bounce' Prerequisites: Ninja, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 9 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Bounce. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Double Team' Prerequisites: Ninja, a pokemon who knows Double-Team, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Double Team. 'Camouflage' Prerequisites: Ninja, 22 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may blend with your surrounding objects. You are invisible to others as long as you stay still, If you move, it takes 5 seconds to regain the camouflage with surroundings. In order to remain still you must make a stealth check every 10 seconds, or round during an encoutner, to remain still. The check is 16 on 1d20 added to your DEX modifier. 'Flash' Prerequisites: Ninja Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Flash. 'Poison Gas' Prerequisites: Ninja, Poisonpowder Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Poison Gas. 'Poison Jab' Prerequisites: Ninja, has suffered a Poison Jab attack Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 9 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Poison Jab. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Poison Sting' Prerequisites: Ninja, a pokemon who knows Poison Sting Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Poison Sting. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Poisonpowder' Prerequisites: Ninja Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Poisonpowder as a melee attack. Category:Martial Artist Advanced Classes